Te quiere más que al helado
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: En el día de bodas de Ginny una conversación surge entre los dos hermanos. Una propuesta surgirá.En el fic “La primera mujer que amé” hice una mención de un chantaje de Ron a Ginny, y helado. Pues bueno, aquí está la otra parte de la moneda. D


**Te quiere más que al helado**

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes:** Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario****:** En el día de bodas de Ginny y Harry, una conversación surge entre los dos hermanos. Una propuesta indecente surgirá.

**AN****: **En el fic "La primera mujer que amé" hice una mención de un chantaje de Ron a Ginny, y helado. Pues bueno, aquí está la otra parte de la moneda. O de la historia. Podría considerarse un acompañamiento. Espero que les guste.

***

- No puedo creer que de verdad te vayas a casar –dijo Ron secamente.

- Puedo preguntarte querido hermano ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió Ginny Weasley al ver entrar a su hermano al cuarto donde se estaba preparando para la boda.

- Ron ¿no se suponía que estabas con Harry? –Preguntó Hermione Granger a Ron, mientras arreglaba por enésima vez el vestido de bodas de la hermana de este- Deja de moverte Ginevra –bufó exasperada Hermione.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta en la silla y rodó sus ojos, exasperando aún más a la castaña, pero dejando de moverse al menos por un rato. –No me llames Ginevra, Hermione –replicó ésta irritada.

Ron vio que Hermione iba a contestarle y se enojo ante el hecho de que ellas se olvidaban de él tan fácilmente- ¡Oigan! –Les llamó la atención- ¿no estaban peleando conmigo? ¡Aún sigo aquí! -Hermione y Ginny lo miraron con expresión sombría, y aunque las dos eran mucho más pequeñas que Ron, este no pudo dejar de dar un paso para atrás, cerca de la puerta. "_Solo por precaución"_ se dijo a sí mismo- Si bueno este… ¿de verdad te vas a casar con ese idiota? –reclamó Ron acercándose a las mujeres tentativamente.

- ¡Ronald por Dios! –Le reprochó Hermione. Ron volvió a dar un paso para atrás. Más cerca de la puerta- ¿podrías callarte? –Ron asintió rápidamente. La luz que entraba por la ventana lateral envolvía a las dos mujeres en un aura completamente divina. Lo que las hacía ver casi angelicales. "_Y mortales."_

- Si Ron. Ya te lo dije. Me voy a casar con Harry –explicó exasperada Ginny sin mirarlo –ni siquiera el otro amor de mi vida pudo convencerme de dejarlo –prosiguió ella guiñándole el ojo a Hermione.

- Ugh Gin. Imagen mental en mi cabeza muy traumatizante –chilló Ron, tapándose los ojos para no ver a su novia y a su hermana reírse de él- Además ella es mi novia.

-Si Ronald pero ella me quiere mas –sentenció tranquilamente Hermione. Ron abrió la boca para replicar pero ella hizo un ademán zanjando la conversación mientras se paraba y rodeaba a su mejor amiga y próximamente cuñada viendo y dando los últimos retoques al vestido blanco. –Bueno, parece que todo está listo. Ginny sólo quédate tranquila, ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien. Ahora ¿Ronald? –Ron atendió enseguida y dio un paso adelante. Hermione empezó a caminar hacia él- quédate aquí con Ginny mientras voy a alistarme y ver a Harry. ¿Entendido?- él asintió con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a su novia. Ginny pegó una carcajada que no pudo contener por la inusual demostración de caballerosidad de parte su hermano pero la convirtió prudentemente en tos ante la mirada aniquiladora de Hermione.

Ron cerró la puerta tras la salida de su novia y se volteó lentamente a ver a su hermanita pequeña. Al verla en su vestido blanco a punto de casarse sintió una punzada en el estomago, y pensó que de verdad se veía hermosa.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día o vas a decir algo Ron? –Ginny preguntó sarcásticamente. Ron sorpresivamente se quedó callado ante la invitación fragante a discutir. Ginny ladeó su cabeza un poco como si de pronto su hermano fuera un alíen- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? –Añadió suavemente Ginny y se paró de la silla- ¿Estás bien? –presionó ella.

Ron solamente se encogió de hombros en un claro intento de no hablar. Ginny lo miró fijamente durante un minuto, conocía muy bien a su hermano, era clarísimo que él quería decirle algo pero que estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para terminar de perfeccionar su estrategia de ataque. Ginny bufó, no le iba a sacar nada de información a Ron tratándolo bien, era hora de un acercamiento diferente.

Colocó sus manos en su cintura y se erguió a su máxima estatura, que ahora eran como 8 centímetros más por los tacones que llevaba, y con la voz más autoritaria que tenía le espetó: - Bueno idiota ¿me vas a decir que te pasa o te lo saco a golpes?

Los labios de Ron se contorsionaron hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. – Vamos a tomar un helado –dijo simplemente él mientras extendía su mano abierta ante la confundida cara de su hermana.

Ginny estaba muy confundida e histérica en cierto grado, faltaban menos de 1 hora para que la boda comenzara y no estaban cerca de ninguna heladería. Además, ¿por qué rayos querría Ron comer helado ahora?

- ¿Te fumaste algo anoche con Harry?

La sonrisa de Ron no decayó ni un grado. – No que yo sepa. Pero Harry es un idiota. Vamos a tomar un helado.

- Estás loco –le dijo Ginny dándole la espalda y sentándose en la silla que había ocupado antes- Vamos a llegar tarde a la boda.

- No importa. Yo me encargo de arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente –aplacó Ron bajando sus manos a sus bolsillos y caminando suavemente hacia su hermana.

- ¿Inconveniente? –Repitió Ginny incrédula- ¡Me voy a casar Ronald! –explicó ella ya exasperada subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz para ver si su hermano alcanzaba a entender la grandeza del asunto. Se iba a casar eso era algo grande. Muy grande. _No un "pequeño inconveniente" _bufó indignada.

- Y ¿de verdad te quieres casar? –preguntó él calmadamente, sin inmutarse ante el volumen de la voz de su hermana.

Ginny abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de articular palabras.

Si se había confundido cuando Ron le nombró helado, ahora no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso Ron le estaba preguntando si se quería casar con Harry? ¡Claro que se quería casar con Harry! Desde que tenía como 5 años. Eso siempre había sido claro, para ella y para los que la rodeaban. No entendía por qué Ron le preguntaba eso y encima de todo le daba rabia que una simple pregunta como esa con lo que debía ser una simple respuesta que ella sabía que podía dar, esa preguntita la había tomado tan fuera de guardia que no sabía que pensar. No sabía que responder.

"_¡Y encima se ríe!"_ Pensó Ginny al ver a Ron esbozando una sonrisa aún más grande. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de venir y poner su mundo de cabezas? Bajó la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre su cara. Tenía que ser Ron el que venga a decirle cosas así. Ponerla a dudar.

- Gin –dijo Ron suavemente y posó una mano en las rodillas de su hermanita. Mientras ella estaba pensando él se había acercado y ahora estaba sentado en la silla contigua- ¿De verdad quieres casarte y ser la señora de Harry Potter? –Preguntó él tomando su cara delicadamente para no dañar el fino maquillaje que tenía encima- ¿Quieres ser conocida el resto de tu vida por haberte casado con él? ¿No quieres intentar ser tu primero por un tiempo y luego ver qué pasa?

Ginny observó los ojos azules de su hermano y aunque quería ver algún indicio de broma o algo, sólo vio sinceridad y deseo de protección. Él era la persona que más la conocía. Ni siquiera Harry. Ron les llevaba a todos como 10 años de ventaja en ese tema, él había sido su primer y gran amigo, la única persona que de verdad la entendía. Él único ser en el que ella no necesitaba palabras para comunicar sus miedos. Y es que ser la esposa de Harry Potter era tanto un deseo como un miedo.

Sabía que su vida cambiaría drásticamente ahora, que el mundo esperaría que su primer objetivo sea siempre acompañar a Harry, pero ella era un espíritu libre. Siempre lo había sido. Y aunque sabía que Harry nunca le pediría dejar sus sueños por él, era algo implícito. En algún momento le tocaría sacrificar sus sueños y hasta su libertad para preservar y apoyar la vida de él. Y había aceptado ese detalle. Pero Ron vino a levantar la alfombra que ella tan vigorosamente había ubicado encima de esos miedos. Él y su fino arte de captar lo incaptable. Aún cuando parecía no saber en qué planeta estaba.

Ron vio ligeras dudas en los ojos marrones de su hermana querida y enseguida dio un salto, soltando bruscamente su cara y sus rodillas como si quemaran. Dio tres pasos alejándose de Ginny y se volteó para hablarle- No te preocupes, yo hablo con todos. Con Harry también. La boda queda pospuesta y nos vamos a comer helado –sentenció él con absoluta resolución volviéndose a girar y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Ginny se alarmó inmediatamente ante las palabras de su hermano y se paró enseguida, corriendo ligeramente para alcanzar las zancadas decididas de él.

- ¡Espera! –Chilló ella- ¿Cómo que la boda queda pospuesta? –Replicó alterada y lo cogió del antebrazo con un apretón firme- ¿Y qué demonios es ésta obsesión tuya con el helado? –preguntó ella de nuevo alterada y exasperada ante las incongruencias que decía su hermano.

Ron hizo una mueca ante la fuerza con la que su hermana lo tenía agarrado e intentó zafarse de la misma sin dar resultados. Finalmente con un suspiro largo bajó su guardia. – Cuando éramos pequeños y nadie quería jugar con nosotros –empezó a relatar en voz baja como si quisiera volver a vivir ese recuerdo- íbamos a la cocina y le pedíamos a mamá helado ¿te acuerdas? –continuó él con los ojos un poco nublados. Ginny soltó el antebrazo de su hermano al recordar, también ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos ante el relato y sintió la necesidad de volver a sentir la protección que su hermano le daba, así que posó su mano otra vez en el brazo de Ron. Esta vez para confort de los dos. – Desde entonces siempre que nos sentíamos mal…

- Comíamos helado –terminó Ginny. Ron asintió suavemente y la besó en la frente.

- Era mi deber cuidarte –dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada por la emoción- Creo que ahora es deber de Harry. Eso ¿si es que aún te quieres casar con él? –Preguntó él- Aún no estamos tarde para ir a ver el helado –se apresuró a decir.

Ginny dio una carcajada y sacudió su cabeza. – Lo siento hermanito. Aún me caso, aunque sea difícil y todo. Lo amo.

Ron asintió de nuevo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, tomó aire ruidosamente y abrió sus brazos invitándola a un abrazo fraternal. Él siempre estaría allí para cuidarla y apoyarla en todo. Y aunque el futuro sería complicado ellos dos estarían ahí apoyándose unos a otros. Ron apretó un poco a su hermana en sus brazos, siempre había sido él el encargado de cuidar a la pequeña Gin, ahora debía pasar esa responsabilidad y honor a otra persona.

Y aunque este pensamiento lo llenó de nostalgia, lo consoló saber que Harry era un buen hombre. Era su mejor amigo. ¿Quién mejor para confiarle a su hermanita?

- Me da pena por Harry –bromeó Ron. Ginny se soltó de sus brazos y lo golpeó certeramente en el estómago. – ¡Ouch! Lo siento –se rindió Ron- pero le alegrará saber que lo quieres más que al helado.

Ginny sonrió al igual que él. Y juntos salieron después bajo el comando de Hermione y Fleur a tomar sus puestos en la ceremonia.

Todos después siempre se preguntarían cual era la broma acerca del helado que Ginny y Ron siempre recordaban entre ellos, Hermione lo descubriría en el día de su boda y en cuanto a Harry…

Él se enteraría el día en que James nació.

~FIN~

**AN****: **Bueno y ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Nos vemos en los comentarios.


End file.
